F. H. C. Stewart, Australian J. Chemistry 33, 633 (1980) and Japanese Pat. No. 74-28753 [Chem. Abstr. 82, 139978m (1975)] describe 3-amino-1-unsubstituted-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-[1]benzazepin-2,5-dione derivatives, and Japanese Pat. No. 74-28754 [Chem. Abstr. 82, 139981g (1975)] describes similar 2,5-dihydro-1H-[1]-benzazepin-2,5-diones. The substances described in Japanese Pat. No. 74-28753 are claimed to have bactericidal activity.
L. A. Paquette et al, J. Organic Chemistry 34, 2879 (1969), describes 1-methyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-[1]benzazepin-2-one. The available literature does not show [1]-benzazepin-2-one-1-alkanoic acids, 3-amino[1]benzazepin-2-one-1-alkanoic acids or derivatives thereof.
Carboxyalkyl dipeptides and derivatives according to European patent application No. 12401 are known as angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors and antihypertensives.